<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warrior's Oath Awoken by Jesusfreaks76, newwriterplzbekind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830120">Warrior's Oath Awoken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesusfreaks76/pseuds/Jesusfreaks76'>Jesusfreaks76</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/newwriterplzbekind/pseuds/newwriterplzbekind'>newwriterplzbekind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warrior's Oath Awoken [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Universe, POV Male Character, Science Fiction, Slow Burn, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesusfreaks76/pseuds/Jesusfreaks76, https://archiveofourown.org/users/newwriterplzbekind/pseuds/newwriterplzbekind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my 1st story ever and really excited to share it Any questions/criticism please ask I have a discord (link below) my very good friend helped me edit (her link below) ((also sorry if the links didn't work))<br/>A discord link: https://discord.gg/ERRMBvsT<br/>Friends link: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newwriterplzbekind/works</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warrior's Oath Awoken [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warrior's Oath Awoken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Warrior's Oath Awoken</p><p> </p><p> My tale, some call it legend, starts at age three on the capital world of the Brother of the Fang, known as Fang for short. This war ravaged city was on its knees; the Fang were losing quickly to the Blood Hawk’s ruthless assault. My parents were of the House of Savage and captains in the Royal Guard. They took me to my grandfather, a pirate, to keep me safe. The Blood Hawk’s elite division known as the Purge Legion were hunting down my lineage and murdering them in cold blood. My grandfather escorted me safely off Fang whilst the city fell and my parents were murdered. He never told me what or who I was as I grew older, only that I was a pirate. He taught me everything I know, starting with the basics of the trade. I chose blacksmithing as my profession, but he also taught me marksmanship, how to care for my weapons and vehicles, and how to smuggle and bounty hunt.</p><p> Time passed quickly and by the age of 15 I was a skilled marksman, pirate smuggler and down right low-life unaware of my great destiny. My crew and I completed a heist and recovered some valuable cargo, uncommon for my line of work. We traveled to Angels Vain to cash in, a beautiful world with an even friendlier people called Angels. </p><p> Soon after arriving, we discovered that a ruthless crime lord going by the name of the Red Bain was enslaving the locals. A horrific man, he forcibly married off the women to his captains and sold the rest to slavers. I decided to stay and cause havoc, feeling disgusted by the Red Bain’s horrendous actions. </p><p> I  wandered around the beautiful city for hours, immersing myself in their massive gardens filled to the brim with flowers of every color. The locals were friendly and warm-hearted, leading  simple lives which were often preyed upon.  I wandered deep into the city and by night-fall I came across a massive estate. The original owners must have been very wealthy, I thought. I heard shouting from inside and decided to check it out. The estate had a massive ten foot lattice wall that divided the flower bed in half and stuck out in stark contrast compared to the city’s mute grey architecture. I climbed the wall with ease, having much experience with breaking into places I don’t belong.</p><p>I jumped down and landed in a courtyard. There was a fountain with a small pond filled with various fish in the center. The guards wandered around on patrols. I snuck past them, using the fountain for cover, and hid underneath a window. I could barely see anything, so I climbed to the third story balcony and laid down on my stomach. </p><p> “Your lass will marry one of my sons!” bellowed a large man with dark skin, a thick, black beard, and black soulless eyes.</p><p>“Please! I beg you! Don’t take her!” pleaded an old woman. She looked to be in her 70’s possibly a maid or caretaker, not the owner of the estate. </p><p> “She is too beautiful to be wasted in the mines, or waste another moment in this castle!” yelled the man, his eyes alight with rage. </p><p> “She is not going with you! If you try to take her I will fight you, ” the woman replied. </p><p> “Fine” said the man, pulling out his revolver from his holster on his right hip. </p><p> I saw what was about to happen and knew I had to act fast. I reached behind my back and pulled out my sniper rifle, lined my shot up, and then I took a deep breath. I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder as I tried to steady my aim. The impact of the plasma slug sent me plummeting through the glass windows, hitting the stone floor with a hard thud. </p><p>"What now!?" Bellowed the man, lowering his revolver from the woman's head. </p><p>I staggered to my feet, shaking my head as steam hissed out from my shoulder. </p><p>"Oh no,"the man said as he backed away slowly and then took off. </p><p>"They’re not all dead," the elderly women said.</p><p> She stared at me in awe for a few seconds before quickly turning around and running away.</p><p>I knew the guards would catch up to me soon, so I readied my gauntlets, pushing multiple buttons to ready my heads up display targeting and shields. I unlocked my weapons from their holsters and reached into my bag, pulling out my healing and stamina bacta. I downed the disgusting, thick red sludge in one big swig, wincing as it slid down my throat. It worked immediately, healing my wound in a matter of seconds. I quickly chased it with the green bacta. A warm, burning sensation coursed through my veins as the liquid entered my bloodstream. The guards’ heavy footsteps echoed down the hallway, growing louder as they drew close. I reached behind my back with my left arm, grabbing my sword by the hilt. It hummed as I swung it downwards, igniting with a neon blue cybernetic glow, and illuminating the long, dark hallway. I pressed the blade to my forehead and closed my eyes, taking a long, deep breath. I held my stance as the guards bashed the door in. </p><p>"Come on, rush him!" Yelled one of them. He wore a full suit of armor, his halberd glowing a vicious yellow. </p><p> I started moving like lightning, rushing the first man, giving him no time to react. I slammed into his back legs with the side of my blade, dropping him to the ground. I swung my blade into his neck with full force, cutting his head clean off. The other guard staggered backwards in shock. He swung his massive pole arm at me. I grabbed it before he could strike and yanked him towards me, slamming him into the ground. I fought through them like clockwork, punching the staggering guards in their visors. The man screamed in pain, clutching his bloody nose and slowly backing away. I smashed my sword into his chest, killing him instantly. I looked up and saw the captain of the guard standing in the hallway. He was surrounded by guards, many of them carrying shotguns &amp; sabers. The guards looked between me and their fallen comrades, their mouths hung agape in stunned silence. I returned to my battle stance, preparing myself for a brawl. </p><p>"Open fire!” Yelled one of the guards. </p><p>I dove behind the large, stone pillar, holding my kinetic plasma hand cannon in my left hand, my sword clutched tightly in my other hand. I jumped out from cover, running straight towards them. I opened fire, shooting one in the head another in the chest before they hit the ground. The man shrieked in horror as I plunged my sword into his stomach. I unloaded my clip into the bottom of his helmet, sending shards of steel flying through the air. I tossed my gun to the ground and kicked him off my blade then turned to the man next to him. He lunged at me with the bayonet of his shotgun, only missing my chest by a few inches. I twisted to the side and grabbed his shotgun, jerking him forward and kneeing him in the gut. Grabbing the gun, I raised it and open fired. </p><p>I dropped the shotgun and pulled out my hatchet from its holster. The other guards stood in awe, seemingly entranced by the display. They snapped out of it quickly and returned to their vicious assault. I ducked out of the way as one swung for my head, blocking the other blows to my chest haphazardly. I sliced one in the chest with my hatchet and slammed the back side of it into the other man’s skull, shattering it. I pulled back my hatchet and was met with a shotgun blast to the face, which my shield blocked thankfully. I hit the front of the shotgun with my hatchet, knocking it from his hands. Another guard ran towards me. I spun to the side, blocking the attack, and swung my hatchet into the shotgun wielder’s chest. I thrust my saber into his stomach. I was caught off guard by another man who tackled me to the ground and stabbed me in the side. I slammed my fist into his jaw and grabbed his dagger. I tried to stab him in the helmet, but another guard stopped me, smashing me in the head with the butt of his gun and knocking me onto my back. </p><p>I rolled to the side and pulled out my knife, throwing it into the air and catching it by the tip. I flung it at the man who hit me, hitting him in the visor. The guard with the dagger pulled out his sword and started swinging at me violently. I jumped backwards and punched him in the head as he swung at my legs, grabbing his sword and using it to pin him to the ground. </p><p>The guards laid motionless on the floor, and the bearded man and old lady were gone. I grabbed my hatchet and sword, picking through the carnage of my battle. The one remaining guard stood up and grabbed his shotgun. He plunged the bayonet of his shotgun into my back and pulled it out as I turned to face him. He slammed the butt of the gun into the back of my head, knocking me to the floor. The man pulled out his knife and kneeled in front of me as I laid bleeding out. I unsheathed the switchblade attached to my gauntlets and stabbed him in the side of the helmet as he reached down to slice my throat. The guard staggered backwards as I pulled myself to my feet, sheathing my switchblade. He stood with his fists in front of his face, still determined to defeat me. I walked up to him and shifted my position as he threw a sloppy punch, which I dodged with ease. I slammed my fist into his jaw in a powerful uppercut, knocking him onto his back. I looked down at my back, which oozed with blood and a yellow substance from my gilly. I rubbed it into my wound, allowing it to harden over my skin, protecting it from further harm. I looked around for survivors and saw none, and the leader was nowhere to be found. I quickly pulled my gun out and pointed it at the door when I heard footsteps. </p><p>"Hey warrior!" Shouted the old woman. A younger girl around my age followed behind her as they entered the room. </p><p>"Hello ma’am. I would suggest leaving before more guards come,” I said, lowering my gun.  I turned around to face them. </p><p>"Sir, this girl has been my sole responsibility to protect since her parents left her with me. I can no longer keep her safe. Please, help me smuggle her off this world," she pleaded, falling to her knees. The girl stared back at me, a look of pure horror etched into her face.  </p><p>"Get up ma'am. I will take care of the girl and you," I said, helping her to her feet.  </p><p>"I am too old, I’ll just slow you down. Hurry, there’s not much time! Take her far away! Keep her safe," the old woman said, pushing the girl towards me. She wore pajamas and a simple silk cloak.  </p><p>I nodded as I pulled out a holoprojector and threw it to the floor. I grabbed the girls hand and ran off. </p><p>"Good luck, Warrior of the Light! Bring peace back to these lands!" She yelled as the girl and I ran off in silence, my heavy metal boots clanking against the stone floors the only sound that filled the air. </p><p>I let go of her as she tried to pull her arm away from my steely grip.</p><p>"Just keep up!" I shouted.  </p><p>"I-I have a name sir. It’s Zoey Zaplin," she stated</p><p>As we ran down the hallway where we first saw the guards, we were met with a hallway with a four way cross section. </p><p>"Where are we going?" I asked. </p><p>"Left,” she huffed. </p><p>We turned left.</p><p> “Right,” she said. </p><p> “Straight.” </p><p>"Come on, we still have a ways to go," I said as we started jogging through the halls until we came across a locked door. I started pounding on it, trying to get it open.</p><p>“W-We will need a ke- '' the girl’s soft, sweet voice was cut off as I kicked the door to the kitchen in, knocking it off its hinges. It hit the floor with a hard slam. </p><p>The light on my helmet kicked in automatically, revealing three figures standing still behind the door. Through the near pitch black I saw their armor, which was black, complemented by red accents and bathed in a soft neon light. </p><p>"Stay behind me," I said, shoving her backwards gently as I reached for my sword. I knew who they were and why they were here. </p><p>"So the blood hawks ran out of normal soldiers to deal with their pirates?" I said as I walked down the stairs. The three mysterious figures remained still and silent. </p><p>“Cowards, just like their faction," I said. </p><p>One of the men shifted, pulling out an electrically charged staff, the other one grabbed him, holding him back. The weapon’s soft glow highlighted the details. The biggest wielded an electrical shock staff he was of average height and short tempered.</p><p>The soldier to his left was much shorter and of a smaller build, most likely a woman. She pulled her shotgun off her back as the leader advanced. </p><p>The third was still in the shadows as the second advanced on me. I walked towards them slowly. Silence overtook, the only sound being the humming of my blade and that of the staff. </p><p>I paused for a few seconds before the leader leapt forward, sending a powerful downswing of electricity from his staff. I blocked it with my sword, which he countered by pulling up. I quickly kicked the bottom of the staff and moved to the side as he started to lose his balance. I jabbed the back of his skull with my elbow, knocking him to the ground. He quickly recovered after falling to his side. </p><p>The woman lunged forward, trying to jab me with the bayonet on her weapon. She quickly pulled it back as I dodged out of the way. I quickly dodged as the man swung at me from the side. The female soldier lifted her weapon, firing a hot plasma skater into my chestplate, which knocked me off my feet. I hit the floor and rolled over to the nearby wall as the man tried to impale me. I kicked hard, using my boosters to slide under man's legs, rocking backwards and quickly jutting forwards. I jumped to my feet as the man turned around, punching him in the throat. He staggered backwards, and started gasping for air. </p><p>I quickly grabbed his neck and punched him in his lower spine. He dropped his staff and roared in pain. The woman cocked the shot gun and pulled it up to shoot at me. I grabbed the man I had in a choke hold, using him as a human shield and quickly shoving him towards the woman. </p><p>She threw the shotgun to the side and pulled out two short arm swords holding one in each hand as she ran towards me. I reached out for my sword as it flew into my hand. The woman jumped forward and spiked the blade into the downward. I blocked her attacks and pushed her sabers away with my blade. I jabbed her in the head with my elbow, dazing her. Taking advantage of the opportunity, I tried to strike her down with a powerful uppercut. Another man came up behind me and hit me with the butt of his shotgun. </p><p>He knocked me off my feet onto a nearby table and started punching me relentlessly, cracking my visor. I grabbed a heavy cast-iron pan laying nearby and whacked him in the side of the head, giving me enough time to pull out my gun. I shot him three times in the head, killing him instantly. The woman plummeted the bayonet into my stomach and then pulled it out as I tried to stand. She shot me in the helmet as I reached for my wound, knocking me back onto the table again. She jabbed me with her bayonet several times in the chest and upper neck. The woman knocked my helmet off with the bottom of her shotgun and then shot me in the face, sending me into an endless darkness. I heard a mysterious voice whisper in my head as my life slowly drained away. </p><p>"The girl, she's the one. Protect her with your soul. Come to me and we will speak more," it said. </p><p>My vision blurred as I bled out on the table. I saw the woman who killed me bent over her fallen comrad’s body, sobbing uncontrollably. </p><p>"How am I still here?" I wondered aloud. </p><p>I heard whistling behind me as a black opened door appeared suddenly and opened. I stood up without thinking and walked into it before losing consciousness. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note little later on I use a character in my friends story and I have his full permission<br/>Also if you're confused by anything please leave a comment this is my first time posting so idk what I am doing XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>